oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fly to the Sun
}} Fly to the Sun is the 21st episode of Season 4. Plot The episode starts when Joey wants to blow up the fridge and eat up all the food from underground. At first his pals liked his plan but when Joey laughs, looking at the dozens of bombs set there, Marky and Dee Dee think he's gone mad, but Joey ignores them. Just as Oggy approaches the fridge, Joey blows up the bombs, creating a vast explosion which simply caused the complete house to blow up into the space. The cockroaches couldn't breath there, explicitly because of lack of oxygen in space, and quickly went in. Oggy checked the fridge only realising some noise, which was of the explosion, leaving him to stop, and finds out his house is flying in space. Jack comes to Oggy's house, but what he saw was a nearly immesurable crater. He looks meticulously to the sky and sees trails of house-shaped perforations in the clouds. He takes his telescope to check and finds Saturn, then the Death Star(well that's weird !) and then Oggy's house, and Oggy, who was waving at Jack with binoculars. Jack's mouth drops open and he swored to bring Oggy back to his home. He decides to use a plunger and a rope, at first. He takes Bob's clothesline and throws it up. The rope almost reached and... Bob found Jack messing with his cloth-rope. Oggy became upset seeing that the rope didn't reach and tried to take the rope from the window but he began floating in space, the cockroaches help him but not nicely, they close the window on Oggy's tail, keeping him in contact with the house. Bob had beaten up Jack by that time and taken away his rope. Oggy then decides to take a bath but the cockroaches show their colours and start floating away with Oggy's towel and Oggy with immobolized water floated after them. Next, Jack plans to bring Oggy's house down with a huge Magnet Vehicle, not knowing that Oggy's house is not even made of metal and pulls some kind of satellites and metallic things down, and unfortunately, it all landed on Bob and Jack hid somewhere before Bob realizes that it is Jack's doing. That's when a TWIST comes in the story and that is based on the title: Oggy's house is heading towards the Sun to burn into ashes! Oggy feels hot but the roaches take Sun-bath in front of the window(somehow not feeling hot, despite being so close to the SUN). Then, an airplane is revealed with some circuits broken up and Jack is also revealed and his plan either which was to use the plane's engine as a jet-pack to go into space, however Bob wanted to see, how Jack fails, But he went in the wrong direction and broke into Bob's house. Oggy then realizes all curtains burning up and sits in front of a dozen fans. The roaches yet frying a sausage by the Sun which over-fried and turned black, but the roaches were happy. Meanwhile Jack finally comes up with a spaceship which he had stolen. The roaches soon get aware of the problem and stick to Oggy, realizing their fault. Headlines burn in Oggy's eyes and hears... Jack ! He has come with a spaceship ! He applies full force on pulling the house and the spaceship back to Earth, the difficulty was Sun's gravity field but then he presses the Turbo Speed button, but he had to paddle for that either. However Jack succeeded, just for the Police to arrest him. Oggy then visits Jack who is upset in Jail. Oggy gives him oranges to eat , cheering him up, but then Bob comes to beat him up for troubling him so much. Poor Jack... well, it's a good END :) Trivia *One of the things Jack attracted with the magnet vehicle was the Death Star from the movie series Star Wars. In later broadcasts, it was made into the shape of a star, possibly to avoid a copyright strike. *The episode is named "Flight to the Sun" in the video preview in Cartoon Network Asia's website and on the Oggy Official YouTube channel. *The episode is a reference to video game Darius. Gallery Old Death Star.png New Death Star.png Sunbathing Cockroaches.jpg Oggy-cockroaches flight-to-the-sun-preview-1 240x135-1-.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)